Love Is a Battlefield
by sakura-sasuke-together
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have been friends since they were 6. Secretly liking each other, they've always been able to get through everything until their High School Sr year. Will their friendship make it? SasxSak NejxTen NarxHin InoxShika Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Tell me."

Sakura sighed and rolled onto her stomach "How bout you TELL ME again why you're doing this?"

He looked at her and rolled his eyes "Neji's being a dumbass about his feelings for Tenten and everyone decided the only way to make him realize this, was for me to take he on date, before he looses her.

"Wow I didn't know you could be such a loving friend Sasuke"

Sasuke glared at her " Did you forget you're also a part of this."

Sakura shifted on the bed she sat on. "Ya I know."

"Know what"

Sakura rolled her eyes "I KNOW that I'm going on a date with Neij to make Tenten jealous and then we're going to "accidentally" bump into you guys. Then we'll all go to Itachi's club. After awhile you an I will both disappear, leaving them alone and then they'll" she sat up put her hands together and she put them near her shoulder and batted her eyes "fall in love!"

Sasuke gave her a blank look. "You're a pain in the ass"

Sakura grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it "Shut up Sasuke"

Sasuke dodged the pillow with ease. "When are you going to change? An for the last time what shirt?"

"Why can't I wear what I'm wearing"?

Sasuke rolled his eyes "I don't know Sakura. Cause vans, skinny jeans and a football jersey are exactly what you wear on a date."

Sakura smiled "it's a WOMENS football jersey" Sasuke gave her a mocking look then threw the pillow back at her.

Sakura laughed then suddenly frowned. Sasuke raised his eyebrow

" Don't wear each of those shirts wear the one on the chair," she said pointing to a black shirt on Sasuke computer chair.

"Too small..."

Sakura shrugged "A lot of girls like guys in a fitting black shirt"

Sasuke smirked " including yourself?"

"Uh yea" Sakura smiled "especially if the guys extra hot, like…"

Sasuke winced "Swear to god Sakura if you say his name"

"Ryan"

Sasuke winced, "he's sssssooooo hot " continued Sakura

Sasuke glared at Sakura "Shut up"

Sakura smirked "What? Aaaaaaaarrrrrreeeeee you jealous?"

"Hn...I hate him"

"Why?"

"Because he's an obnoxious ass... what possible reason could you like him for?"

Sakura shrugged "Because..."

"Because...? Give me 5 good reasons."

Sakura sighed "1. He's hot 2. He's sexy 3. He's drop dead sexy 4. He's very attractive and 5. He's smells good!" she smiled

Sasuke shook his head "I meant different reasons...and I bet there are guys who smell way better then him."

Sakura just shrugged.

Sasuke sighed and walked over to his computer chair, picking up the shirt Sakura pointed out. He took off his shirt and started to put the other on.

He glanced back at Sakura who was looking at him with a very annoyed face.

He walked over to her. " Jealous?"

Sakura glared at him and punched him in the arm "Shut up" she flopped back on his bed and whined " How come guy's get to have bigger muscles then girls" she pushed herself up with her left arm an help up her right index finger "the WWE girls don't count they fake wrestle, they need to be fit. I mean normal girls... like me"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow "Your not normal" he smirked as he dodged another pillow.

Sakura sighed and looked at Sasuke, she closed her eyes she still wasn't sure how he didn't know that she practically was in love with him, she shook her head and looked back at Sasuke was having "problems" with his shirt.

She raised her eyebrow "It's inside out dipshit" Sasuke threw the shirt at her

"No, it's not"

Sakura looked at it then looked back up to find Sasuke right in front of her she looked away giving him his shirt back she said.

"You win"

Sasuke frowned "Ya, know I've known you since we were 6 and I've never really seen you with your hair down"

Sakura looked back at Sasuke and backed up a bit "And you're not going to"

Sasuke smirked "That's what you think"

He put one of his hands on the bed next to her and reached toward her ponytail with the other.

Sakura realized his plan and quickly reached to grab her ponytail, but Sasuke was faster and caught her wrist with his right hand and pulled out her hair tie.

Sakura felt her hair fall down her back. Sasuke took a step back still holding her wrist and smirked at his success.

Sakura looked at her the wrist Sasuke was holding which also was where her extra hair ties were.

"Gah you suck."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow "Why"

"I hate having my hair down"

"Well you can't really see what you look like cause of the hat," he said reaching out to grab her hat

Sakura tried moving away from his hand, forgetting that he was holding her wrist, she moved too fast a caused her hat to fall off along with Sasuke falling on top of her.

"SASUKE!" yelled Mrs. Uchiha yelled as she literally threw the door open.

She looked at Sakura and Sasuke on the bed and raised her eyebrow, leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked "cause it's not every day I walk in my sons room to find him shirtless and on top of his best friend"

Sasuke closed his eyes and groaned " Nothings going on"

Mrs. Uchiha smiled, a weird giddy, happy, sort of crazy look creeping onto her face. "UH HUH…oh just wait till I tell your father" She smiled evilly.

Sasuke's eye's widen an he looked at his mom as if she was crazy "MOM nothrjirghirhg…" Sasuke glared at Sakura whose hand was over her mouth.

"Sasuke fell"

raised her eyebrow "He fell…. on you… with his shirt off?"

Sakura nodded "Yup, because I stole his shirt so to get revenge he pulled my hair tie out of my hair then tired to get my hat but I moved and tripped him and then he fell on me"

Mrs. Uchiha shrugged "Good enough for me, Sakura you have 10min till we leave"

Sakura nodded "Okay" then left

Sakura took her hand off Sasuke's mouth "You owe me"

"Why you just told her the truth"

"Which you would of messed up if you tried to tell her"

Sasuke looked at Sakura's hair and with out thinking ran his hand threw it.

Sakura tensed a bit she tried to say something but her voice wasn't cooperating. He felt her tense a little but he keeps running his hand through her hair, he didn't know why he was doing it but he did.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." he said moving his hand

Sakura gave Sasuke a curious look "Why'd you do that"

Sasuke shrugged "don't know"

Sakura sighed "Reassuring"

Sasuke smirked at her; making Sakura rolled her eyes and unexpectedly hitting him in the stomach, which made him completely fall on her.

" Ouch" she groaned closing her eyes

"Your fault not mine "said Sasuke

Sakura opened her eyes "YEA, well…." she stop talking realizing how close Sasuke was to her.

Sasuke pushed himself on to his elbows and looked down. He froze. Her hands were above her head (do to him fallen on her) her hair was sprawled around her. Sasuke felt as if he couldn't breath and when he did breath he choked (LOL).

"You ok?" Sakura asked him, a bit concerned

Sasuke nodded an got off her, pulling her so that she was sitting on the bed an then went to his closet, which is one of those 'the closet is a whole different room' closets, he found a black shirt similar to the one Sakura told him to wear, that fit, an put it on.

He looked back at Sakura the image of her on his bed still replayed in his head he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked and before he could stop himself he quietly said "You should wear your hair down more often"

Sakura walked over to him "What? Why?"

Sasuke looked at her, and took a step toward her and ran his hand through her hair; she felt her face get hot. His onyx eyes starring deeply into hers.

Sasuke gave her a blank look "You look really pretty with it down" he took another step toward her, Closing the space between them.

Sakura's eyes widened, she shifted uncomfortably "you're lying"

"No.. I'm not" His hand slipped to her cheek and he leaned toward her.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something saying but decided against it, he lightly pressed his forehead against hers.

She glanced up at him, her hand on his chest. Sasuke lifted her chin to his face, their lips only centimeters away "SAKURA" screamed a voice accompanied by a knock at the door and they jumped apart. They both stared at the door.

"LETS GO SAKURA! ! ! ! ! ! !" yelled through the door , Sakura looked back at Sasuke he turned slightly, looking at shirts on the rack in front of him.

"See you later" he said grabbing something.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around "Yea"

Sakura hesitated but then walked up to Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek "Thanks" she said and turned around grabbing her shoes a hat quickly walking out the door.

Sasuke got a weird feeling and closed his eyes tightly "Shit" he said and walking out the door to his brothers room he needed help...and fast.

-Mrs. Uchiha's car-

looked over at Sakura, who had just gotten her make-up done and now they were going to the mall to get an outfit , she looked confused and sad.

"What's wrong Sakura"

Sakura sighed an looked glanced at her "Is it a bad idea to lie an tell someone you like someone else, when you really like the person your lying to"

"Well it depends on the person you're lying to cause if it's someone you don't want to ruin the friendship with then maybe yes but you should always be honest about your feelings. Why do you ask?"

"No reason..."

"Okay" said, she normally would have asked more but they'd pulled up to the mall. So they started their shopping adventure.

-SASUKE-

"So….what do you need?"

Sasuke hesitated.

Itachi sighed irritably and crossed his arms "I haven't got all day Sasuke, if I'm going to open my club on time I need to get there in 15min"

Sasuke looked at his older brother and rubbed his head "Is it bad to like a friend?"

Itachi raised his eyebrow "No, they're your friend you're supposed to like them."

Sasuke shook his head "No smartass I mean like, like"

Sasuke had Itachi's full attention "You're in love with one of your friends?"

"Yea...you could say that"

Itachi whistled "That's not that...uncommon"

Sasuke nodded "Okay"

"So who is it?" something clicked in his head "its Sakura."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably "Yea..."

Itachi nodded "So the only question is: does she love you back"

Sasuke shrugged "I don't know"

Itachi smiled "Find out" Sasuke nodded and went back to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sakura looked around for the table every thing was going off without a hitch and it helped that Itachi owned the place so they didn't have to sneak in or bribe anyone.

Sakura was looking at Tenten and Neji from the Dj booth. They both were obviously not too happy with each other's dates. Sakura requested a song and started walking back to their seat. She saw them get up and go to the dance floor. Right after she sat down Sasuke slid in the seat across from her. After talking for a little bit Sakura shook her head and said "I still can't believe this worked"

Sasuke smiled, looking amused he asked "Why, they obviously like each other…a lot"

Sakura shook her head "I don't know, -she laughed- just forget it" she looked out at Tenten and Neji dancing

"Sakura..."

Sakura looked back at Sasuke he looked amused "Yea?"

Sasuke smirked "So, you ever going to take your coat off" Sasuke was very curious to see what Sakura was wearing, she had her hair down but it was tucked in her long alluring black coat

Sakura shifted uncomfortably "No…"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow "Why"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke "Cause…."

Sakura looked away from Sasuke. Truth be told she was worried Sasuke would see her all dresses up and try to make a move or they'd do something and the next time she saw him he'd remember who she really was and say it was all a mistake. If anything ever happened between them she wanted him to accept her for her, not a mocked up version.

Sasuke sighed leaning on his elbows toward her "Sakura c'mon"

"No"

Sasuke smirked "Don't make me do it for you" he made a motion of getting up

A cough stopped Sasuke from doing anything further. Tenten and Neji were back looking sweaty but extremely happy, and holding hands.

Neji gave Sakura and Sasuke a look "So, tell me why I have the feeling that this was planned"

Sakura and Sasuke smiled and shrugged

Tenten smiled "Well we're going to go"

Sasuke nodded and winked at Neji, Neji rolled his eyes back at him and muttered something along the lines of Sasuke having a dirty mind. Sakura smiled and got up, hugging Tenten "See you later"

Tenten nodded, the frowned an sighed "Dear god Sakura"

"What" asked Sakura confused

Tenten swiftly unzipped Sakura's coat and pulled it off, putting it on a chair. Sakura's eyes widened "Ah Tenten!"

"Sasuke make sure she doesn't put that coat back on" yelled Tenten, over her shoulder, as she and Neji left.

Sasuke quickly spotted Sakura's discomfort and got up to ease her nerves. He stood in front of her taking her in " Sakura..." he said lightly but she wouldn't look at him.

"shit..." he mumbled, as he again looked her over.

Sakura crossed her arms and thought about what she was wearing. She had on a tightly fitting black dress with rusty gold studs crisscrossing around it. It clung to her waist emphasizing her curves and revealing her usually hidden impressive cleavage. Finishing everything off with a pair of black platform heels.

Sasuke sighed, his blood rushing "Uncross your arms Sakura"

Sakura shifted her feet and weakly shook her head. Sasuke took a half step toward, putting his hand on her upper left arm and said in a very claiming husky voice "Relax, you don't have any reason to be so nervous"

Sakura loosened her arms, when Sasuke talked to her like that she couldn't resist not listening to him, and he knew it. (hehehe)

Sasuke pulled her arms down to her sides, Sasuke smirked "Ah look the world did not end"

Sakura still not looking at him, loosely recrossed her arms. Sasuke sighed and grabbed her wrist, he pulled her away from the loud music and tons of people to the large patio/ garden in the clubs back. They started walking around the giant fountain Itachi had put in, were people frequented to make out, when they heard someone yell "SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke sighed and let go of Sakura knowing what was coming next. Suddenly someone jumped on Sasuke, giving him a hug.(lol)

"HI SASUKE-KUN" the person screeched

Sasuke sighed "Hi Tobi" he said emotionlessly

"HOW ARE YOU DOING" Tobi asked enthusiastically

"Fantastic" Sasuke said voice dripping of sarcasm and dread

"Tobi -sigh- get off Sasuke" said Itachi

Tobi got off Sasuke and smiled "I was just giving Sasuke-kun a hug, Itachi-sempai"

Itachi sighed, and rolled his eyes at the newest member of his gang. He looked at Sasuke then looked around, a bit concerned he said "Sasuke…..where's Sakura?"

Sasuke gave his older brother a confused look, then realized he was standing in front of Sakura

Sasuke moved aside an smirked "Here she is"

Everybody's Eyes widened and jaws dropped

Sasori raised his eyebrow "You sure bout that"

Deidara laughed "She looks to hot to be Sakura"

Sakura blushed but stuck her tongue out at Deidara and said a bit angrily "Screw you"

Everyone laughed "That's Sakura alright" said Kisame

"Aaaaaawwwwwwwww you look so pretty" gasped Ami, Itachi's fiancée

Sakura blushed even more.

Ami looked at Sasuke and saw how he was watching Sakura, it was what Itachi had been talking about.

_-Flashback-_

_Itachi smiled then laughed at everyone's reaction._

_Ami sighed "Awww young love"_

_Kisame smiled "So Itachi, I'm assuming you have a plan to get the together -Itachi smirked- AH so my assumption is correct"_

_Itachi smiled "If making them play a modified version of 7 minutes in heaven counts"_

_Kisame and Deidara laughed "OK hehehehe lets do it"_

_Sasori smirked at Itachi "Since when have you liked helping cupid"_

_Itachi smirked and grabbed Ami by her waist an pulled her to him "Since he helped me" then he kissed Ami, Ami blushed and giggled when the kiss ended_

-flashback over-

"OK TIME TO PLAY A GAME" Ami chimed smiling, making everyone stare at her in either confusion or eagerness.


End file.
